1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is a pressure exerting device capable of exerting pressure to surface of a body in a preselected ounce per square inch pressure in a uniform manner throughout a preselected area of the surface of the body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The nearest prior art known to the inventor are back supporting cushions made of foam rubber or foam plastic. Also, various designs of air pressure filled splints for ankels, etc., have been used in the past. The present inventor is not aware of a specific device which is of modified U-shaped air bladder so that it will exert an even pressure over a desire portion of the lumbar and gluteal areas or the renal and sacroiliac areas of the lower back of the human body while not putting pressure on the dorsal and lumbar vertebrate. Further, the inventor is not aware of any prior devices wherein the degree of pressure or the resiliency of the device maybe preselected and changed at anytime by the user thereof.
Thus, in distinquishing over the prior art known to the inventor one of the objects of this invention is to provide a pressure exerting device capable of exerting pressure to the surface of the body in a preselected pounds per square inch pressure in a uniform manner throughout a preselected area of the surface of the body.
A specific object is to provide a device capable of exerting pressure to the lumbar and sacroiliac areas of a human body in a preselected pressure uniform throughout said areas.
Other objects and advantages and differences of the present invention over prior art will become apparent from the following descriptions of the preferred embodiment of the invention when taken in conjunction with the appended drawings.